


Day 152 - In sickness and health

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [152]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Nothing serious though, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>John is a very healthy person.</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 152 - In sickness and health

John is a very healthy person. Despite being a doctor and dealing with sick people all the time he himself is rarely sick.

He actually did not fall ill post-Afghanistan until after he and Sherlock got together. So when he finally did, Sherlock kind of lost it a little.

He helped John settle down on the sofa and then continued to bring blankets and new cups of tea every ten minutes until John asked him to stop.

He wanted to know if John felt better every three minutes until John asked him to stop.

He then started to suggest things that might help John get better. 

“Would sex help?”

“No, Sherlock. Sex would not help.”

“You wouldn’t have to do a thing. Or I could just...”

“Sherlock, for the love of God. Please shut up. I know that you are just trying to help, but you are driving me crazy. Just sit down.”

Sherlock sat down next to John and manoeuvred both of them until John was lying on the sofa, his head in Sherlock’s lap. The telly was on, but muted, and Sherlock tried really hard not to say anything.

“Relax”, whispered John. 

And Sherlock did. He gently drew abstract patterns on John’s back and after a while both fell asleep. When they woke again, John was feeling much better.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'telly'.


End file.
